saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka
Asuka is a player of Sword Art Online and is a main character of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades. Appearance Asuka wears a white and red top with a black skirt, with red leggings and black combat shoes. She also wears black gloves inscribed with flame runes that allow her to imbue her sword, Flamberge, with fire. Towards the end of Clashing Blades, Asuka changes her outfit and wears a black top and black pants with black heeled boots, a red double belt around her waist. Taking after Ishi, she wears a while two tailed jacket with gold trim, as well as wearing a full black glove on her right hand, and a black fingerless glove on her left. As a Salamander in ALO, Asuka sports a pair of red wings. Background Asuka was never one for gaming, but found a special place in Sword Art Online, after a friend convinced her to play it. In the game after the Game Master trapped everyone in the game, Asuka didn't take much of an effort to complete he game after just level 18, preferring to settle down for a while, which is when she took up the job of a rune crafter, making specialty runic items for other players to continue their journey. After a few months, however, Asuka became tired of not fighting to complete the game, which is when she decided to continue on her own quest. She had some trouble, however, finding that she hadn't trained much even when she was working to level up. She eventually comes across Ishi, and the two come to form a friendship, which is when she truly began to hone her skills. Personality Kind and caring of others, but no pushover, Asuka is desperate to prove herself as a fighter and is determined to beat the game along with Ishi. She is sometimes stubborn and may not think things through all the way, but she is a quick learner and will always learn from her past mistakes. Over time, she takes after Ishi and develops a calmer more level headed personality, albeit still with her fiery temper underneath. Relationships Ishi Asuka first met Ishi when she asked him to escort her to Vespera from Talmia. He reluctantly agreed, and friended her after they had arrived, also with reluctance. Asuka soon after wishes to become stronger, and enlists Ishi's help. After spending a bit more time with her, Ishi helps her with her training and soon after takes her as a sort of apprentice in becoming a Blade Master. Asuka eventually falls in love with Ishi as the two grew closer. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: '''52 *'HP: 9452 *'''Main Equipment: **Flamberge Starting out as a lower level without much combat skill, under Ishi's guidance Asuka quickly developed her skills to become a competent swordswoman. She uses her speed and agility to her advantage much like Ishi does, as well as using her runic abilities to imbue her weapon with certain elements (mostly fire). Working together with Ishi, she continues to hone her skills and becomes a force to be reckoned with, eventually earning the title of Blade Master. New Aincrad *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 26903 *'Main Equipment:' **Flamberge **4 Small Blades In New Aincrad, Asuka keeps her skill from SAO, easily overpowering her opponents with swift and graceful skill, taking after her master in many ways, to the point where her fighting style is almost identical to Ishi's. Players who know of her fear and respect her abilities. Skills Note: These skills are at levels after the events of Clashing Blades. Gallery Music Theme Category:Character Category:Player Category:SAO Player